Love's Final Dance
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Gypsy is a girl who is left with terrible sorrow.
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Date:  
  
Wow! Tonight is so special and wonderful. It's kind of crazy really. See I'm out on a date and I am with the hottest, most wonderful and sweetest guy I've ever met. His name is Fire well Jon really and I am Gypsy or Trisha. We are at the Canfield fair it is so fun! But it's also late we've been here for 7 hrs now. And it's like almost midnight. It's time for us to leave. We walk towards our gate when I run into my ex-boy-friend Steph. But Fire and I just keep walking to our row. Gate G, row 17A. And get into the truck. As we leave I continuously read some papers we got doing some crazy random babble type of psychic thing. I am really tired so I stop my animated reading and go to sleep leaning against the door. I am startled awake by a hand on my back. I open one eye cautiously and see I am lying in Fire's lap and he is rubbing my hair and back. It is quite soothing and I end up falling back to sleep. I awake again as he sits me up and carries me from the truck to a house. I'm too tired to care whose. But I didn't fall asleep again. We are at his house. He carries me to his room and lays me on his bed. He removes my shoes, pants and both of my t-shirts then puts a tank top and a pair of his boxers on me. He covers me up then changes. I can't help but watch cause he is so godforsaken cute and nice to me. He leaves the room and I think he is going to set up a bed for me in the living room. But when he returns he climbs into the bed and just stares at me. He covers up and pulls me close to him hugging me to his chest. I put my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach as he wraps his arms around me. I sigh, as I am lulled back to sleep by the gentle heartbeat. I love it; it's so beautiful and calming. I smile as I drift off to dream. 


	2. The Dream come True

Chapter 2: The Dream:  
  
I am only asleep a few minutes when I feel something cold and metal against my inner thigh. I open my one eye. Fire's still sleeping and holding my hand tightly. I move my other hand slowly down to feel a knife blade on my palm. I open both eyes and look up to see Steph. He is FURIOUS! "You dumped me for HIM! How Dare you!" he shouts. Fire stirs but rolls over. I am shocked. "I didn't leave you! You left me. I thought we were still dating but after a month I gave up." "BITCH" * SLAP * "You did too. You lost the pregnancy and then dumped me." My eyes widen. He's NUTS right? I wasn't pregnant. He pulls off the blankets and cuts my right thigh with the knife blade. I want to cry out, but I don't. He then cuts off my clothes and gags me. He ties Fire and me to the bed, and then wakes him up. "Rise and shine my little lover boy." He says then stabs him. I scream and struggle to reach him then he stabs me too. I sit bolt upright in Fire's bed dazed, confused and VERY scared. And I scream non-stop. "Jon's dead, oh GOD he's DEAD! Someone please help. He's gonna hurt me!" Fire awakened by my screams shakes me and hugs me. I look at him and blink a bit then the tears start down my face. He pulls me close and somehow in that gentle embrace my vision was forgotten, as Fire and I get lost in our passion. He wipes away my tears as we make love, and kisses away all the pain, as we lay at ease in a peaceful rest. 


	3. Kidnapping and Torture

Chapter 3: Kidnapping and Torture:

I awoke to a light noise like footsteps coming from the living room. I get up and go to investigate to find nothing but as I turn to go back to Fire's room I see Steph there in my way. He lunges at me and knocks me out. I feel him pick me up and throw me into a car and then nothingness. Later I awaken to realize that he chained me to the ceiling in a standing spread eagle position. In an old run down building. And began whipping me harshly before someone walks up and cuts my clothes off me. The person takes the knife flat part against my skin from my ankle to my knee and from there they turn the blade pointed upward and head towards my crotch. He cut my legs twice on each side then ran the blade back and forth flat part first across my crotch. Then he took the blade from the slit of my cunt to my belly button leaving a small trail of blood. They lick at it then go to my breasts and pinch them then zap them with a tazer or something. The first squeezes my breasts and rub his cock against my crotch. He then licks my face before going behind me and smacking my ass. The first pushes me as far forward as I can go and brushes his dick against my ass and then enters it forcefully. He removes himself then has his friend join in the torture and take me from the rack to a bed he lays down and I am sat on him with his dick inside me. I am handcuffed in a bent over kneeling position and his friends enter my ass. They both fuck me hard until they cum. Then another one of his friends enters me and they both rape me until I scream from pain. Steph squeezed my tits before he started to suck on them and bite them. Then all of them get done and turn me over propped up so my crotch is higher then the rest of me and Steph shoves his hand in me. He continues to fist me as blood rolls down from my vaginal area being torn. While his friend Shawn finds something bigger to use on me. I then see 3 more friends join them and all six of them rape me. They each rape me until they cum. As I scream out in pain, and then pass out from the pain and lack of blood. *Oh god please save me* I think as I am overcome by the darkness. Somewhere I hear screams from Fire. And a faint laughing sound or maybe it was a cawing sound like a crow. I don't know. But I will soon. 


	4. Death And Destruction

Chapter 4: Death and Destruction:  
  
I was later awakened to the sound of pain filled screams. That sounded like a mixture of pain and rage. I lifted my head and opened one of my eyes to see who or what was screaming, to see Fire. He was tied to a rack like I was previously on, and had cuts on him everywhere. The guys who had kidnapped me had returned for him while I was out. Soon Steph walked in and laughed when he saw that I was awake. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems that I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend tied up in my basement. Well since your both awake, and Fire? Seems to like what I've done to you so far he'll absolutely adore what's next." He walked over towards me and kissed me hard as he pulled me up by my hair. He then pulled me to the rack I was on when I first awoke here and tied me to it again. I looked at him with nothing but hatred and contempt in my heart and anger in my eyes. I refused to gratify him with showing him my pain or my fear. I needed to protect Fire I loved him too much to watch him be hurt because I didn't follow this prick's orders. Steph grabbed a whip and walked behind me. He then proceeded to whip me leaving long red gashes on my back. The he walked in front of me and hit me more. I cried out as I felt the whip hit my face and blood roll down my cheek. Fire cried out in fear and anger as I silently cried from the pain. I couldn't see anything but red at first from the blood in my eyes, but then my vision focused. Only to see Steph come up and push me over enough that he could rape me again. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing me cry in pain. Then when he was finished he went to Fire. "My, my, my what a pretty little girlfriend you have there. Did you get a chance to taste the whore? Did you fuck her? Huh pretty boy? Well did ya? No I guess not or else you'd know how good it feels to make her bleed. To make her scream from the pain of 6 men fucking her at once tearing her wide open. But you know what you get to watch as my men torture her. Then you get to die." He said as he walked out of Fire's reach. All of his friend's came into the room, each carried something. Snake carried a baseball bat, Shawn has a sword, Nazor has a Knife, Steph had a gun, Prankztah carried a machete, and Scarz carried a flamethrower. Each walked over to me. And did some sort of torture to me. Snake beat me continuously with the bat then shoved it in me so hard that I screamed as he pulled it out fully covered in blood. Shawn then cut my arms, and various body parts before putting the sword up into me and pulling it out. Nazor, Prankztah, and Scarz each shoved their toys of torture into me. Then cut or burned parts of my body. Then Steph came up to me. He played his gun along my body then kissed me fiercely. He looked at the other Street Rats and they went to portray their torture on Fire. As he screamed in agony I was pistol whipped then fucked. Steph then stopped his gang and they all looked ready to kill. "Ok boys. You kill off Romeo there while I give him a good show of his girlfriend. When I say to I want you to kill him. Ready, NOW!" And he jammed the gun up into me and shot. I felt as though everything inside of me was gone. I couldn't feel anything anymore all I know is that, I was able to still see as I watched them stab and shoot Fire until he died. The last sound I heard was his screaming for me begging me to be alive. To avenge our souls. Before the world closed in on me and the dark black of emptiness swallowed me whole. I was lost, floating in nothingness. But I was sad. Not just sad. But FURIOUS as I saw Fire being shot to death in front of me again. I screamed for him. And awoke to a bright light. I looked around to see a forest and a bridge. He was there on the other side of the bridge. He was begging me to go back. Saying that I wasn't finished on earth. And I was gone into the pitch black of dark and desperate loneliness once again. I just cried myself to sleep. 


	5. The Funeral

Chapter 5: The Funeral:  
  
Why did this have to happen? It's a shame really. Here I am at the funeral for the two most liked students of their schools. Fire was pretty well liked at college, and Gypsy was a fairly good A student with a talent for art, music, and writing. Who seemed to be doing quite well at school. She would have graduated this year too. Poor girl her last year of high school ruined by a gang fight. I don't know her all that well myself personally. But when I had to do research on them to see if they were involved with any gangs it shocked me to find they were just two innocent kids who were once more in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a shame really. They both lost their parents when they were young. He was just turning 18 and she was 16. Her 3 little sisters and older brother were out of state visiting family when their parents were killed. Both families were going up to Maine to join the rest of the kids when a drunk driver hitting the car threw the car off a cliff. They survived because the parents unbuckled them and shoved them out before the car crashed. Gypsy had a broken arm and leg. And Fire a skull fracture but they both survived, found together in a small river hugging each other tight as the car containing their parents burned up. Real shame. The bigger shame is that on the time of death for them it show that Gypsy had stayed alive long enough to watch Fire die. Not even five minutes apart from each other. She was pretty. Long, waist length reddish brown hair with blonde streaks framing her face and green eyes that were brown sometimes. Her boyfriend was quite a looker 6'1 with chin length brown hair and hazel eyes. The only photo taken of them before they died showed them happy and smiling away. She was holding up her hand flashing a ring and a sonogram. Shame too, she was pregnant. She had a name picked out already and was waiting to tell Fire. Her sister said that they told him it was for her brother's girlfriend not her when he saw the sonogram first. But it was theirs and she was supposed to tell him on Halloween, after their wedding. These poor kids had some seriously bad luck. Well it's a closed casket for the two of them. Her brother is up there now. "I don't know how many of you knew my sister. But I know you know her as Gypsy but her real name was Patricia Sun. And she was to be married to Jonathan Rose. But you probably know him as Fire. Well I know that for a fact Trisha wouldn't want you to be sad or crying for her. She was a brave girl. And a fun loving, carefree spirit. She had found true love and a sense of safety and love in Jon. And He had finally found the kind of love he needed for so long. But did you know the Trisha that was depressed before Jon came along. Probably not. For she never talked to anyone. She was a wonderful poet. She wrote songs, stories, and poetry as easily as if she were breathing. She loved music and poetry. And she also had a secret. She loved one other then Jon. And that was their daughter Mackenzie Joycelyn Rose. She was pregnant but some loser killed both of them. So I hope that she will be happy in heaven and that she can be with Jon and their baby again. Now because she loved poetry so much I decided to recite a poem that she loved. It is called Alone by Christina Rossetti."  
  
Alone  
  
Alone I'm standing  
  
No one to turn to cry  
  
All the love I've given you  
  
And in return I get goodbye  
  
No one said life is fair  
  
But I hate to turn around to see  
  
That no one is there  
  
Maybe its just fate  
  
That I stay alone and true  
  
If only I could say  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
You'll never know  
  
Just how I feel  
  
All the pain you've given me  
  
It seems like its so unreal  
  
No matter what  
  
I'll love you forever  
  
Even though you broke your promise  
  
For us to be together  
  
At the end of the funeral everyone left a rose on the two caskets and left no one stayed as they lowered them into the ground. Except for me. I had an eerie feeling that something was gonna happen and I was praying that it wasn't what I was expecting to happen. The eerie feeling only got worse when I saw a large black crow whose feathers were blacker then night land on top of the head stone placed for Trish and start pecking at it. The headstones read:  
  
Patricia Sun Aug. 27 1984-Aug, 27 2002, Jonathan Rose April 28 1982-Aug, 27 2002 Together Forever! May They Rest In Peace!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the poem written in this Chapter Christina Rossetti wrote it in the late 1800's. I do own the characters except for Officer Albrecht and Detective Albrecht 


	6. Life Lost and Found

Chapter 6: Life lost and Found:  
  
Well it's been almost a year now since the double homicide that I was on the scene for. I adopted the youngest girl, Kaylee, who wasn't wanted by either of the older siblings. She's a sweetie. She always goes to her sister's grave with roses and a small toy for the baby. She believes that her sister and Fire will come back. Unfortunately that's what I'm afraid of. You see I have met two Crows previously. One was Eric. He and Shelly were my best friends. All the family I had at that time. But after he went back my mother got really heavy into drugs again and overdosed herself one night. Albrecht adopted me and when I turned 18 I moved to LA. The City of Angels where I met the second crow Ashe. I fell in love with him. But I was injured badly trying to help him. I lost him and he thought that I was dead. I came back I'm not alive nor am I a crow. I'm more of a watchman. I am here to guide the next crow so this one doesn't get too side tracked. I am always going to be a guide because Ashe killed the one who killed me. So I am an avenging spirit. I guide any new crows and protect the weak. I changed my name from Sarah to Jade Albrecht. And got a job at the police department as a beat cop at first but soon I made detective. Some reason I feel drawn to the cemetery now. But it's too soon. No crows can rise until a full year after their death. It's only been 9 months. This new crow can't rise yet. It's just not possible! It's just too SOON! 


	7. Arisen

Chapter 7: Arisen:  
  
I run to the cemetery to see that the grave for Trish is wide open. She is laying on the ground screaming and crying. As flashbacks hit her. Then something weird happens. Jon's grave splits open as well. I can't believe what I am seeing. Their can't be two crows. It's not possible. But I watch in silence as Trish suddenly doubles over in pain and screams then falls to the ground. I run over to her and just as I get to her I hear a different sound a smaller lighter scream. I look down at her and see a baby laying between her legs on the ground. Oh my god I have NEVER seen or heard of a crow having a child. Let alone the fact that there are two crows and one is female. Something isn't right but I grab them all up and tell them to follow me. We get to my apartment and I clean up the baby and have both Jon and Trish clean up and lay down. Until I can figure out what to do next and how there is two crows and a baby born from a crow.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALBRECHT, SARAH, ASHE, OR ERIC. NOR DO I OWN LA AND THE CITY OF ANGELS. NOR DO I OWN THE CROW! James O'Barr does lucky guy! 


	8. Two? There Are Two?

Chapter 8: Part A: Two? There are Two?:  
  
When I got a minute to clear my head I realized that I needed to make some calls. First I called Albrecht and told him it was an emergency to meet me at my house right away. Then I made a sort of long distance call. "Skull Cowboy! Skull Cowboy! Come out from where ever you are. I know you're near. I need to speak with you!" I shout while looking around my apartment. Suddenly I feel a cold chill gone down my spine as I hear the floor creaking. "Hello pet. I heard your calls. The reason there are two crows is because both souls held so much sadness that the crow was confused on whom to bring back. And as for the baby being born. Well that's different. You see the child continued to grow and didn't die at all. So in a sense it is un-dead and un-born. Nothing can hurt it except for another unborn like her. Another child born to dead parents can harm her but no one else. But she will be yours when they complete their tasks. And they both know it. So get used to your new child. Goodbye pet." And with that he left. I still didn't understand but I had no time to reflect on it. Because Albrecht just walked in. "Sarah what happened? What's wrong?" I didn't get the chance to answer. Because in the background Kenzie could be heard crying loudly, and then Gypsy trying to shush her. 


	9. How is This possible?

Chapter 8: Part B: How is this possible?:  
  
Albrecht ran into the bedroom to step dead in his tracks. They're in front of him he saw Gypsy holding Kenzie, and Fire trying to find something. What I don't know but he was making a huge mess of my room. "Umm Sarah would you mind telling me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!" Albrecht asks as Fire throws my favorite shirt on my head. "That's IT! FIRE, STOP IT NOW! What are you doing!?! Other then making my room the biggest mess in the world." I shout. Fire stops throwing stuff, and Gypsy and the baby quiet down to. Wow well that really worked I should have done that sooner. "Wait. Wait a minute here. Sarah did you say Fire? As in Jonathan Rose?!? Are you kidding me? That can't be Jon. For one thing he's dead for two, for two. Oh Shit! He's another crow isn't he?" Hmm. That's a good one. Poor Albrecht. I swear he's headed for his own grave with all the crows he's witnessed. "Yes sir that is one in the same. And yes Fire is a crow. Now sit down." He walks over to the bed and does so. "Now more news. See the lady there? She is Gypsy as in Patricia Sun. Yes she is also a crow. And she is also the mother to that child she is holding. Kenzie is not dead or a crow. She is more of an Un-dead, Un-born child. She is to say the least immortal tho' because of her birthing status. We must protect her at all costs." Oh poor Albrecht he looks about ready to faint dead away. I can't blame him though. If I was in his place I'd probably to the same thing. Gypsy walks over to Albrecht holding Kenzie and sniffs him then smiles. "He's nice. He'll protect our daughter. I like him. Here." She hands Kenzie to Albrecht. "Wha. what am I supposed to do with her?" he asks. "Hold her silly. She likes you. See she's already asleep. How cute. Sarah do you have anything she can sleep in?" Good question. I look around my mess of a room and see my closet. I walk over and pull out a crib I had got for Shelly when I was 15. "Here you go." Albrecht places Kenzie in the crib and she rolls to her side and falls right back to sleep. It's cute but we have business to do. "Sir. Can you stay here with Kenzie? We need to start our mission. I have milk in the fridge that you can feed her with." 


	10. The First To Go

Chapter 10: The first to go

Here is the link for a picture of Gypsy and Fire. just remove the spaces.

http:// .com/ ?fuseaction=viewImage &friendID=12533417& albumID=639030&imageID= 57397934

The first thing I do is find them some clothes that they can be able to move and fight in easily. Of course Gypsy immediatly grabs a pair of tight pants, a tank top and some combat boots. But Fire is another story, he grabs the longest sweater he can, a leather coat, and a pair of jeans. I had to remind him to put on shoes because he was ready to run out once he was dressed. As soon as they were changed I had them sit down. I painted Fires face first, I did a solid white cross with the rest of his face black. But with Gypsy I had a harder time. I nearly gave up when she decided to take the brush from me and draw a lightening bolt under her left eye and then she lined her lips before putting red lipstick on. Once she was done she turned to me. "Sarah can you do me a favor? I need scissors."

I quickly went and grabbed her a pair and handed them to her. Fire and I sat in awe as she grabed her hair and chopped it to shoulder length. "Now I'm ready. It's time to make them pay for what they did to us." I barely finish standing when the door flys open and Kaylee comes runnign in crying. "Momma!" She thorws herself into my arms not noticing that her sister is right beside me. "What's the matter Kaylee? Talk to me baby." "Momma, they hurt me. They said they were going to hurt me like they did my sister but I got away. I got away momma."

My blood was boiling at the thought of who 'they' were and what they did. "Baby who hurt you and how?" Somehow through her sobbing I could hear the name Snake and that he beat her when she bit him for trying to rape her. It took all of my strength to remain calm enough to ask her where they were. "They caught me at sissy's grave, I think we were in a church I don't know."

As bad as I wanted to hold her and calm her down I knew I had to give her to Gypsy. If anything I know she will be able to see exactly where those bastards were. They will pay tonight, with there lives. this just became personal to me and I plan to take out anyone who touched Kaylee. I look over at Gypsy who is holding her sister tightly and crying at what she is seeing.

Once Kaylee has calmed down she pulls back to look at who was holding her. "GYPSY!" Wow can she yell. "Yes Kaylee. Please sis promise me something." I watch them walk into my room before Gypsy finishes what she was going to say. "This is your neice Mackenzie. I want you to stay here with her and Officer Albrecht. Ok sissy? I want you to take care of her while me and momma go arrest those bad men who hurt you. I love you baby girl but I'm afraid that I can not see you when we are done. I have to leave again I'm so sorry."

Kaylee nods her head and gives her another hug before saying that she loves her to. Once they let go we walk out the door. "Sarah," "I prefer Jade." "Ok Jade, once we are done you have to take Kaylee to the hospital, she will also need to see a shrink. Two of them raped her before she could escape." As soon as she said that I demanded to know who then call Albrecht and told him to take Kaylee to the hospital and explained that she was raped.

I stopped at a hunting supply store and bought each of us a hunting knife, a bow and arrows, I'd have prefer a riffle but it would take to long to get it cleared to buy. Once we were loaded with all the ammo and weaponry we'd need we headed after the first one who hurt my little girl.

Snake was going to die tonight, I plan to slice him up for evey cut and brusie he put on Kaylee, while Gypsy and Fire each plan to use a baseball bat to beat him as he did to them. After him it'll be Shawn's turn he will die by three blades tonight. I plan to make it as slow as possible.

Before we could get close to the graveyard Skull Cowboy stopped us. "Sarah, I have a few gifts for our crows." He handed Gypsy a pair of gauntlet type gloces with a rather sharp blade on the left one and a beautiful looking sword. Then turned to Fire and gave him a sword that was rather long and wicked looking. "Put these to good use you two. Sarah," "It's Jade now." "Whatever, Sarah you were granted permission to join in on the battles, but only on those who hurt Kaylee. No one else." That's just great, I had planned on taking out all of them if I could. Oh well at least I get to have some fun. 


End file.
